Nikki Belsher
Starlight Express History Japan/Australia Tour - 11/1987 - 05/1988 - Pearl London - 04/1989 - 03/1990 - Swing Japan Tour - 04/1990 - 07/1990 - Pearl London - 09/1990 - 03/1991 - Ashley London - 1993 - 1997 - Swing, Dance Captain Biography (1994) Trained: Sylvia Young Theatre School. Theatre: Annie (aged 11 - Victoria Paolace); 42nd Street (Theatre Royal, Drury Lane); Cats (New London Theatre); Can-Can (The Strand Theatre); Starlight Express (Apollo Victoria, Japan and Australia); A Slice of Saturday Night (UK Tour); Liza Allen in Carousel (Royal National Theatre). Television: Dramarama; Campion; 3-2-1; The Eurovision Song Contest (1991); several Royal Variety Performances. Biography (1988) Nikki Belsher is 19 years old and was trained at the Jeannine Greville Dancing Academy. She started her career at the tender age of three as a child model appearing in catalogues and also for Laura Ashley and Clarks Shoes. At 11 she made her West End debut in the musical Annie at the Victoria Palace. By the time she was 15 she had followed this with two further seasons in Annie, a season with Kids International at the Dominion and the leading role of Morgana in Tin Pan Ali at the Edinburgh Fringe. Nikki left school at 16 to join the cast of 42nd Street at the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, where she understudied both female leads - Peggy Sawyer and Anytime Annie - and remained there for two years. Nikki left 42nd Street having already started rehearsals for Cats, playing the part of Jemima and understudying Jellylorum and Gumbie Cat. Nikki's TV appearances include Coronation Street, Day By Day, a lead part in the Dramarama series and several commercials. She has also numerous Royal Performances to her credit including the Royal Variety in the presence of Princess Margaret, The Night of 100 Stars for Princess Anne. She met the Queen Mother at her 80th Birthday Celebration and performed for the Queen and Prince Philip at the 1985 Royal Variety Performance. She recently appeared on the Sir Laurence Oliver (SWET) Awards and will soon be seen in a solo capacity on the TV show, 3, 2, 1. One of Nikki's ambitions has been fulfilled in playing Pearl in this production of Starlight Express. Looking ahead she would like to take the female lead in a new musical in London and ultimately to occupy the Star's Dressing Room in a production on Broadway. Gallery Pearl Aus 87 Nikki Belsher.jpg|1987 Japan/Australia Tour Nikki Belsher 90.jpg|Nikki Belsher, 1990 Pearl J90 Nikki Belsher.jpg|1990 Japan Tour Engine of Love J87 01.jpg|1987 Japan/Australia Tour Coaches J87 01.jpg|1987 Japan/Australia Tour Coaches J87 Lotta Locomotion.jpg|1987 Japan/Australia Tour Dinah Pearl J87 1.jpg|1987 Japan/Australia Tour Pearl Aus 87 Nikki Belsher 01.jpg|1987 Japan/Australia Tour Coaches J90 01.jpg|1990 Japan Tour Engine of Love J90 01.jpg|1990 Japan Tour Coaches J90 Lotta Locomotion.jpg|1990 Japan Tour Freight J90 Pearl Rocky Buffy.jpg|1990 Japan Tour Pearl J90 Nikki Belsher 01.jpg|1990 Japan Tour Rusty Pearl J90 01.jpg|1990 Japan Tour Rusty Pearl J90 02.jpg|1990 Japan Tour Ashley Rocky Nikki Belsher Rob N andreas47.JPG|Ashley (cover) Ashley Nikki Belsher Andreas48.jpg Category:Cast Japan Aus Tour Category:Cast London Category:Cast Pearl Category:Cast Swing Category:Cast Ashley Category:Dance Captain Category:Cats Actor Category:Sylvia Young Graduate